First Trip Zorobin Week Day 6
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: The Roronoas prepare for their young daughter's first exploration of ancient ruins with her mother. Day 6: Travel Shameless Zorobin Family Fluff


"Mommy, come on." whined the young girl from the doorway. She had been waiting for this day for quite some time and couldn't wait to leave.

"I'll be right there Olivia." called the girl's mother.

"Humph." The young archaeologist, Roronoa Olivia huffed as she stood impatiently waiting for her mother to come downstairs so they could leave. Today was the day that she would be recognized as a full-fledged historian just like her mother had been at her age. After rigorous studying from the time she could read and celebrating her eighth birthday several days ago, her mother had surprised her with a trip to some local ancient ruins. Olivia couldn't wait to go, just her and mommy, plus the chance to show off all her knowledge to her hero.

"Livy-bug, they aren't going anywhere, be patient." her father chastised playfully.

"I know Papa, I'm just excited to go see all the fascinating history!"

The male Roronoa chuckled making his way over to his only child and scooping her up into his strong arms.

"Hmm, my baby girl is so mature isn't she?" As he spoke he ran his fingers up Olivia's sides sending her into a fit of giggles as she squirmed to escape.

"Papa, stop, stop!" she squealed.

"Aw, you don't want to spend time with daddy anymore?" Zoro pouted.

Olivia fought to make a serious face as she told her father she was a big girl now and was too old for things like tickle fights.

"I don't care if you're thirty, you'll always be my little princess." claimed the marimo as he peppered his daughter's face with kisses.

The young girl blushed at her father's claim before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you too, Daddy."

"My, aren't you two adorable." spoke the raven-haired woman who had just arrived in the living room.

"Mommy!" cried Olivia as she ran and tugged on her mother hand. "Come on, let's go."

"You look nice Robin." commented the swordsman, taking in his wife's tank-top and capris outfit with a matching cowboy hat. "Haven't seen you in that since Skypeia."

"Well I thought the occasion called for it, and I got this one for Olivia anyway." The other Roronoas now noticed a chain of hands that were holding a smaller version of Robin's hat. As the flower hands past it to the original, Robin took the white hat and placed it gently on her daughter's head.

"Perfect." Robin spoke as she stood back to admire her daughter. Olivia blushed as her mother complimented her.

"She looks as cute as you do Robin."

"Yes, well she is my daughter." The older archaeologist beamed as she reached down to kiss her daughter's cheeks. "Such a beautiful historian, aren't you Olivia?" The young girl beamed at the acknowledgment, reaching her arms around Robin's neck and hiding her face in her shoulder.

"We should get going, Zoro we should be back by five at the latest."

"That's SIX hours! What am I suppose to do for six hours while you two are gone?" questioned the swordsman.

"Why don't sleep or train like you usually do?"

"I won't be able to relax knowing guys are exploring a bunch of rickety old rocks that could break and crush you."

"Everything will be fine Zoro, I've been to these ruins before during my time with the Revolutionaries, and I would never let anything hurt my little girl." said Robin protectively as she hugged Olivia just a bit closer.

"Yeah, we'll be careful Daddy." smiled Olivia from her mother's arms.

Zoro came closer and wrapped his little family in his arms. "I know, I know. Just be safe and Livy stay close to Mommy, okay." He leaned in and gave Livy a quick kiss on the cheek before capturing Robin's lips in an intense kiss that lasted for several seconds.

"Eww, Papa, stop." cried the little girl.

"Fine, you can leave now." spoke the swordsman, but not before he let his hand slide farther down than Robin's back.

"Alright, Olivia are you ready for your first trip as an archaeologist?" asked Robin.

Zoro smiled as his daughter excitedly answered, he could see the evident pride that Robin took in their child's love of history and her dedication. The fact that Olivia absolutely adored her mother and absorbed her every word was just a bonus.

_This trip is gonna be good for both of them. _thought the happy father and husband as he watched the two most precious people in his life set out on their exploration.


End file.
